The Will of the Force
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiSiri Siri reveals to Obi-Wan what happened to her when she was undercover as Zora. Epilogue----who is the boy?
1. Default Chapter

Title: **The Will of the Force**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Timeframe: approx 3 ½ years post TPM  
  
Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Summary: Siri tells Obi-Wan the story of what happened to her during her mission as the pirate, Zora.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, George Lucas or Jude Watson does. I'm here to have a little fun and hope to provide enjoyment for someone else.  
  
A/N: So far, I have a trio of Siri/Obi stories that go together. You don't have to read the others, "A Night on the Town" or "Hidden Underneath" to follow this one, but they do all take place around the same time and this one could be considered the third story in the 'series'.

* * *

**The Will of the Force**More than a month had passed since Siri Tachi had returned to the Temple after her undercover mission as Zora, the pirate. During this time, Siri had followed the Council's strong recommendations and she had put herself on a personal probation. As a result, she had to go through intense meditations, visits to the mind healers and had to relearn old skills that she had to cast aside to fulfill her mission. The weeks were difficult. Siri learned it was hard to shed an alter ego that had become such a big part of her, but she was succeeding and the Council believed she was coming along at an accelerated pace.  
  
For Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri's return to the Temple brought back a light that had been missing for a long time. He often found himself in her company and enjoying it. They met almost daily to practice lightsaber skills and Obi-Wan couldn't remember saber matches being quite so fun. Certainly when they were younger it wasn't that way, in fact, saber sparring with Siri could be down right cutthroat. Now Obi-Wan looked forward to the afternoon practices with the blonde haired Knight and knew he would miss the routine when it was time to give it up.  
  
This morning, Obi-Wan found Siri meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She usually meditated in a more private place, most often her own quarters, but today she was out among her fellow Jedi. Siri had kept a low profile during her first weeks home, because, Obi-Wan knew, she felt vulnerable to questions, criticisms, and even glares from many of her peers who didn't understand that she hadn't actually left the Jedi and had, in fact, been undercover.  
  
"Siri? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you that I may not make practice this afternoon."  
  
"Good Morning, Obi-Wan, and you aren't interrupting," Siri replied as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Can't make it?" She questioned in mock disbelief. She rose from her sitting position. "Likely story! You're trying to get out of it because you know I am going to win today." Her eyes danced brightly as she teased him.  
  
"I can see there is no fooling you," Obi-Wan chuckled as he matched her good humor. "Seriously, though, I have to go over to the Senate building and, as you know, those trips always take longer than they should. Believe me, I would rather have you beat me in a saber match."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to beat you twice tomorrow, I suppose." Siri said as she started to stroll along one of the many paths among the fountains.  
  
Obi-Wan was drawn to follow her. He could sense her spark was twice as bright today and happiness radiated off of her. "You've had good news, haven't you Siri?"  
  
"I'm that obvious? The truth is, the Council is very pleased with my progress and I believe I will be off probation very soon. I'm very excited about that."  
  
"Oh, is that all? That's nothing." Obi-Wan pretended to brush the whole thing aside, prompting Siri to give him a soft shove on his shoulder.  
  
"You are not going to rain on my parade, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Good, because you deserve to be happy, Siri. You've worked hard for this."  
  
The two friends became absorbed in conversation as they continued their stroll and they didn't notice many of the others around them. It was the time of day that most of the elderly or retired Jedi were out enjoying the surroundings, before the young initiates were unleashed for exercise or play or to have class. It was considered one of the more peaceful hours of the morning.  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri crossed over the bridge only to come across an elderly humanoid Knight sitting on a bench at the other side. The woman was known by most of the Temple occupants as crazy Hattie. She had distinguished herself as a Knight and Master in her many years of service, but during her final mission she had suffered a head injury that forever changed her. Mostly she sat in silence, working intently with her hands, weaving baskets or knitting something, but on occasion she was known to have outbursts that were disturbing and sometimes belligerent. She had been a fixture for as long as either Obi-Wan or Siri could remember and she was always lovingly looked after by others at the Temple. It was unusual for her not to have a companion with her.  
  
"You there!" an old voice drew Obi-Wan's attention, "Could you reach that for me, young one?"  
  
"Of course, Master Hattie," Obi-Wan responded as he picked up a ball of yarn from the ground that had fallen just out of Hattie's reach.  
  
Siri, followed behind Obi-Wan and neared the gray haired woman. "Master Hattie?" she inquired, "shouldn't someone be here helping you?"  
  
Without warning the old woman grabbed Siri by the wrist and a wild look spread through her eyes.  
  
"You!" her voice became elevated and agitated. "You should not be here! Your mission has tainted you. You can no longer be a Jedi! You will poison all the others in the Temple!"  
  
Siri stiffened in shock. The happy disposition she had started her day off with fell away as she abruptly shielded all her feelings. Obi-Wan looked at Siri, but couldn't determine if what Hattie had said, had bothered her.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Master Kenobi." a young voice came from the opposite direction as a young padawan girl came towards the group. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, I'm the one caring for Master Hattie this morning. I went to get her some water. I thought it would be okay to leave her for a moment."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to face the girl. "It's all right, Barriss, no harm done. We are all familiar with Master Hattie."  
  
"I think your friend was disturbed by her," Barriss said nodding her head towards Siri, who had turned and retreated quickly away from them. Hattie had returned to her work engrossed as though nothing at all had just transpired.  
  
"It will be all right, I'm sure, Barriss. Knight Tachi, I think was just caught by surprise. You will be fine with Hattie, now?" Obi-Wan asked as a matter of formality but he was anxious to catch up with Siri.  
  
"Yes sir," the girl said apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Obi-Wan, however was already on his way towards the exit of the room. Siri had quickly disappeared and Obi-Wan was suddenly worried about her. As he left the Room of a Thousand Fountains he stretched out through the Force to find his friend. He could detect nothing, but he had a good idea as to where she might go and headed for the turbo lift that would take him to the floor where her quarters were located.  
  
When he got to the door of her room he couldn't decide if he should knock or simply enter. As he debated what he should do a voice from the other side made the decision for him. "Just come in," it stated in a flat and emotionless tone.  
  
When Obi-Wan entered he found Siri sitting on her couch with her feet propped on the edge of the low table in front of it. She was leaning forward with her elbows between her knees. Her arms were bent and she held her clasped hands against her lips. She didn't look at him as he approached her.  
  
"Siri," Obi-Wan addressed her as he tried to sense her feelings, "You remember old Hattie. The woman hasn't been in her right mind for years. She had no idea of what she was saying."  
  
"I know." Siri glanced at him quickly and looked away again as she rocked slightly.  
  
Obi-Wan could sense that she was troubled, but not overwrought. He moved to sit down on the table across from her, his leg touching one of her boots. "Do you want to talk about it, Siri?"  
  
She still didn't meet his gaze and stretched her arms forward as she tilted her head down. "I've talked myself sick about it, Obi-Wan. I just want to stop thinking about it."  
  
"Talking to the mind healers is a good thing, Siri, but maybe talking to a friend is better." He brushed her mind softly through the Force as an offer of his sincerity.  
  
Siri again glanced up at him, but did not speak. She touched him briefly through the Force and again brought her clasped hands to her lips.  
  
Obi-Wan waited, giving her space.  
  
The silence stretched out.  
  
Finally Siri spoke as she leaned her forehead on her hands. "Obi-Wan, maybe old Hattie is right. Maybe, I'm tainted."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to say how ridiculous that statement was, but decided that keeping quiet might be the best way to proceed.  
  
Siri continued, "being undercover for an extensive period of time, like I was, is not compatible with the Jedi Code. In fact, just about everything you do, every decision you make goes against the Code. You no longer make decisions based on right or wrong, but you are forced to choose between the lesser of two evils. A Jedi should not go deep undercover, ever."  
  
It was clear Siri felt strongly about this and Obi-Wan was forced, for the first time since her return to think about what her life as Zora was truly like, what she had to endure, what decisions she was forced to make.  
  
She went on, "I have told the Council this, too, but they see me handling my return well and think their intervention is good enough, that it will be all right for anyone else that goes undercover." She tapped her clasped hands against her forehead in frustration. "It doesn't help that this new Chancellor, Palpatine, champions undercover work. My success has only encouraged him and, I can tell you, I already don't trust that man."  
  
"I don't suppose there is much we can do about the Council, Siri," Obi-Wan commented, but knew that Siri's new conviction was only part of what she wanted to release. "What do you really want to tell me about, Siri?" he asked gently.  
  
She once again glanced towards him and he was sensing that she was still wondering whether she should expose what happened undercover to him. Obi- Wan, instead decided to offer a personal story of his own. "Siri, when I left the Jedi, I also was faced with difficult decisions and many did not turn out well." Siri looked at him more intently, interested. Obi-Wan continued, "I was part of a group of young fighting a civil war and a girl close to me got killed. Her death devastated me and it took me some time to see that it wasn't really my fault. It probably would have happened even if I had not stayed behind on Melida/Daan."  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Siri muttered in a soft voice. "Did you love her?"  
  
"I was only thirteen, but I thought I did and I suppose that is what mattered. She died in my arms and it is still a vivid memory to this day."  
  
Siri nodded and gave her friend a sympathetic look. Obi-Wan could see that she was trying to decide where to begin her own story. Then, at last, she spoke. "Krayn was a monster who took whatever he wanted."  
  
Obi-Wan tensed slightly bracing himself for the dreadful thing he guessed she was going to reveal next. "Did he take you, Siri?"  
  
Siri lowered her hands and gave Obi-Wan a sad smile. "Thankfully, no. I found, what you might call, a creative way to avoid that, or he would have."  
  
Siri let out a deep breath and leaned back on the couch, resting her head against it. She looked to the ceiling when she spoke again. "Zora...I...had a lover."  
  
"I see." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of this information or how Siri expected him to react to it. "I supposed you had to do what you must to preserve your dignity."  
  
"That's what I tell myself, but I didn't have to sleep with him, actually."  
  
Now Obi-Wan was confused and it clearly showed on his face. However, he knew that Siri, having told him this much already, would not stop now and he waited for her to continue her story. He noticed she had begun to relax from her agitated state and she rubbed her hands gently on her thighs, but she still avoided looking directly at him.  
  
"When I first infiltrated Krayn's operation, there was another partner, Derek. I don't know who eyed me more, Krayn or Derek, but Derek's attention was not the same as the lecherous glare that I always got from Krayn.  
  
"One night, I had slipped into one of Krayn's offices and was attempting to tap into his databanks when Derek caught me. At first I thought he would kill me, or worse, but instead he let it be known he knew I was not what I appeared to be and the reason he knew was because it was something we both had in common. He revealed to me that he was working undercover for the Corellian government to get information on Krayn, as well. Krayn had plenty of dirty dealings happening on Corellia and the government wanted him shut down for good.  
  
"Derek proposed we partner together, it might be the only way we would get out of our particular missions alive and somewhat intact. He told me he was tired of having to sleep with one eye open and at the very least we could watch each other's backs. I couldn't discount that the idea had merit, but it involved sharing quarters and declaring we were lovers. He promised it would be only for show and he was as good as his word.  
  
"One night, I returned to our quarters after a particularly brutal day of watching Krayn throw his weight around. Not only had he raped a slave woman, but also he issued orders to have her whipped. Derek found me in the 'fresher losing everything that had been in my stomach. I was so sick of not being able to do anything for Krayn's victims and I didn't know if I could take it anymore. For the first time during the whole mission I felt great despair and wondered if it was even realistic to think it would ever be over."  
  
Siri let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I was desperate to grab onto any thread of humanity I could find and Derek was it. That night we went from a relationship of pretense to one of reality."  
  
"Did you love him, Siri?" Obi-Wan lowered his head and asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"I didn't even know his real name and he didn't know mine." Siri sat up and put her feet on the floor. For the first time since Obi-Wan entered the room she looked him squarely in the eye. "I needed him," she answered. "I wanted him," she added lowering her voice, "but I never entertained the thought of running off with him. I don't believe he thought about that either, even considering..." Siri's voice trailed off.  
  
"Considering what?" Obi-Wan prompted.  
  
Siri leaned back and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, as Obi-Wan watched in interest. She held the hilt upside down in her hands and ran her thumb along the bottom edge of it. A hinged lid popped up and Siri tilted her saber hilt over the table allowing three items to roll out, a blonde padawan braid, a man's ring and a small holodisc. Siri picked up the disc and gave it to Obi-Wan. He turned it on to find a holopic of an infant's head and torso. The newborn was fair-haired, blue-eyed, and wrapped in a blue blanket with his tiny fingers folded over the blanket edge.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her half in surprise and half in question. Siri nodded an affirmative to him and commented dryly, "A funny thing happens to a woman when she sleeps with a man, she gets pregnant." Siri let out a deep breath. "That's my son."  
  
Obi-Wan found himself completely speechless at this revelation. Questions whirled in his brain but they couldn't quite materialize on his tongue. Furthermore, he wasn't sure what was actually appropriate to ask.  
  
"It was strange, but when I discovered I was expecting, I wasn't angry or scared, instead I had a strong feeling that it was supposed to be. Another unusual side effect was that the pregnancy kept the rest of the pirates at arms length. They no longer hovered over me or attempted to put their hands on me.  
  
"It turns out that those ruthless bastards have a bizarre superstition about pregnant females. Those pirates will lie, cheat, steal, strike each other's women and beat each other to a bloody pulp, but if anything happens to a pregnant woman within their vicinity it brings very bad luck. They have even been known to have autopsies done on their dead female slaves to see if they were carrying a child.  
  
"Derek let it be known immediately that I was with child and I was given plenty of space.  
  
"The months that followed were much easier. Together Derek and I were able to gather much information and it finally looked like we just might succeed in our missions. The day finally came, of course, when Derek insisted I leave the operation until after I gave birth. He had connections of connections where he could hide me. It was a concern that if I delivered among the pirates, the child would be taken by one of them and sold on the black market. Healthy babies bring a high price there. So I stayed with some Wookie friends on a nearby planet until the baby arrived.  
  
"During that time, Derek continued to work with Krayn but he came as soon as he heard I delivered and took the baby away. He told me he was going to see to it that the boy got back to his family...whoever that was. I was able to hold my son for only an hour before he was taken away from me and I have no clue as to where he was taken or even what Derek named him."  
  
A large tear rolled down Siri's cheek as she continued to relate her story to her friend. "He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen and the tiniest. His soft downy head barely filled one of my hands and his fingers could barely wrap around one of mine. He was perfect, though he was so little. He was a bright light in so much darkness.  
  
"He wasn't at all Force sensitive or I would have found some way to get him here to the Temple."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel Siri's sorrow as it was finally unleashed through her shields and his heart broke for her. He watched another tear roll down her cheek and it caught the light and sparkled like a jewel. He reached over and wiped away the tear with the edge of his finger. "I'm so sorry, Siri," was all he could think to say but his expression was sincere and Siri knew it.  
  
Siri nodded thanks and continued with her story, "When I returned to the organization, the group still kept their distance to a certain degree. Derek told them that I, Zora, had sold my own baby on the black market.  
  
"I was so mad at him for that, but he told me I had to trust him. If they thought I was that ruthless, it would make them think twice before messing with me. I think he was also preparing me for his exodus. About six weeks after my return his ship went down and the wreckage was such a charred mess that it was hard to tell if he was in it or not. I found the ring he wore at the site and I tried to determine through the Force if his body was there. I don't think he was. I think he left the ring for me to find.  
  
"He told me he had spent 20 years doing undercover work. He was a master of two things, disguise and faking his own death. I kept the ring, I don't really know why. Maybe I figured if I ran into him again I would return it."  
  
Siri tucked her hair behind her ears as she concluded her tale. "About six weeks following Derek's departure, you and Anakin showed up. I didn't even recognize you at first. I hadn't seen you for so long and your longer hair and beard fooled me, but when I realized it was you, I was so happy. I finally had hope that it was going to end and that I could finally get out of the organization and the mission."  
  
Obi-Wan moved to sit beside her on the couch and after a few moments of silence he spoke, "I don't know what I expected when I asked you to tell me what happened, but this is far from anything I would have ever imagined. It's also less devastating than anything I would have thought could have happened."  
  
"But Obi-Wan I broke so many rules and codes. I did so many things wrong."  
  
"Perhaps from your point of view, but, Siri, what are the odds that you would find someone else undercover to help you through the mess? What are the odds that you would produce a son? The way I see it, the whole relationship kept you alive and sane. It brought you back here and I have the distinct feeling that that would never have happened without Derek. There are no coincidences in the Force."  
  
"But I have a son out there and I have no clue as to where. I don't know if he made it to a safe haven and I have no way of finding out. I'm a terrible mother."  
  
"You are not a terrible mother. A terrible mother wouldn't even think about it. Siri, if the Force was instrumental in what happened than you must trust it will also guide your son. There is a reason he exists and you may never know, in this lifetime, what that is. You are a Jedi, you know what you must do."  
  
"Get over it and move on?" Siri said, but in a mocking manner.  
  
"No, accept it and learn to live with it as you move on. There is a difference, Siri, and you know it. You have suffered the loss of a son and that will always be with you. Just like the loss of a father is with me." Obi-Wan took one of her hands in his. "I think the person who needs to forgive you is you."  
  
Siri tilted her head slightly. "I suppose so."  
  
Obi-Wan touched his forehead to hers and smiled at her. "I know so."  
  
Siri put her arms around him and gave him a big strong hug. He could feel her spark begin to return through the Force as he returned her embrace warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan."  
  
**FIN  
**  
Or is it the end? I could post an epilogue to this piece. What do you think? I would love reviews! 


	2. The Will of the Force: Epilogue

Title: **The Will of the Force: Epilogue  
  
**Author: Jedikma (Author's notes at the end.)  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

**The Will of the Force: Epilogue  
**  
Old Hattie was propped against several pillows and she patted the side of the bed in an invitation for Siri to sit down. Siri glanced at Obi-Wan in hesitation but he inclined his head and touched her through the Force for encouragement.  
  
The elderly woman had specifically asked to see Siri Tachi. The healers said she was dying, but for the last two days she was insistent on seeing the blonde Jedi before she could forever rest. Yoda had approached Siri and asked her to see the woman, that it may bring Hattie peace.  
  
Only a week ago, Hattie had nearly condemned Siri from the Temple and Siri was confused as to how her presence would bring the woman anything but more agitation. She tried to explain this to Master Yoda, but Yoda still thought Siri should see Hattie, whose last days had brought her a strange lucidity.  
  
Siri finally agreed to do so, but she didn't want to go alone, so she asked Obi-Wan to join her for support.  
  
"Please, young one, sit." The elderly voice sounded gravelly and worn but strangely mild considering she was known to have intimidating outbursts.  
  
Siri tried to stay relaxed as she sat on the bed next to Hattie. Obi-Wan moved to Siri's side and sat in the chair next to the bed, within touching distance of his friend. The old woman reached for Siri's wrist just as she had done the previous week, but this time her touch was gentle and loose.  
  
Siri almost instinctively pulled away, but then relaxed in response to the softer touch. Hattie took Siri's young hand into both of her gnarled old ones and rubbed it gently as she closed her eyes.  
  
Siri looked to Obi-Wan and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Obi-Wan only shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
"It is true," Hattie began to speak quietly. "There is light in the darkness."  
  
Siri once again began to stiffen at the older woman's remark. A 'light in the darkness' was the same phrase she used to describe her son. It was what she called her baby over and over throughout her pregnancy.  
  
"A new hope has begun at last." Hattie opened her eyes, looked at Siri and continued; "now old Hattie can die in peace."  
  
"Master, I don't understand. What do you see?" Siri asked, but as soon as the question left her mouth she wondered if she really wanted to know.  
  
"Too much and not enough," Hattie replied. "For too long I have had terrible visions of great darkness for the Jedi." She patted Siri's hand. "You have a son who will be important to the Jedi. He will be part of the light in the darkness."  
  
Siri glanced over to Obi-Wan in surprise, with a look on her faced that questioned how the old woman knew about her boy.  
  
"He cannot escape his destiny, though he may try. He will marry a princess and together they will have three children strong in the Force. All will be Jedi."  
  
Siri had a stunned look on her face, but she said nothing as Hattie continued, "I thought I felt this last week, now I am sure. You have brought Hattie peace at last, young one." The elderly woman released Siri from her touch and settled back into the bed. She once again closed her eyes.  
  
Siri slowly rose from Hattie's bedside and looked at Obi-Wan, still in shock. "May the Force be with you, Master Hattie," Siri said as she gave the customary bow to the older Jedi. Obi-Wan also bowed as he reached for Siri's arm to escort her from the room.  
  
Hattie no longer seemed to notice them, but as they opened the door to leave the older woman responded, "May the Force be with you, young ones."  
  
Siri walked out of the healer's ward not uttering a word and Obi-Wan followed. He knew Siri was trying to process the old woman's words and he could sense she was confused. He walked beside her in silence.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I don't know whether that old lady was crazier today or last week!" Siri suddenly blurted out.  
  
Obi-Wan was about to admonish Siri for her bluntness when she threw up her arms as she continued, "I don't mean any disrespect, but she made no sense whatsoever and how did she know about my..." Suddenly realizing she might be overheard she amended, "the boy?"  
  
"I think Master Hattie was always able to make predictions about people by touching them."  
  
She leaned in towards Obi-Wan almost whispering. "But she touched me and made predictions about my son. Can she do that?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, she just did, I guess. I thought maybe you would be pleased by what she said."  
  
"I might be pleased if there was any reality to it."  
  
"What makes you think it's unreal, Siri?"  
  
The two Jedi made their way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The atmosphere there was always relaxing and usually had that effect on anyone who entered, but Siri only seemed to be getting more agitated.  
  
Siri released some tension into the Force. "It's just now occurring to me what the boy might be like as an adult and it's very unlikely a princess would marry him."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Just think about it, Obi-Wan. Consider me without the Jedi discipline and a man!"  
  
At this Obi-Wan began to laugh. "Now there is a thought!"  
  
Siri let out a loud groan and sat down on the closest bench. "Go ahead, laugh it up, Kenobi. You may be just the one to cross paths with him one day."  
  
"Siri, it can't be that bad." Obi-Wan cleared his throat and tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
"The boy is living around the Corellian system and the Corellians are good people, but they're not exactly known for their refined culture. Add to that, he's likely to be cocky, he gets a dose of that from his father, too, and reckless, a double dose from his father, and have a mouth on him." Siri shook her head and groaned again. "The odds are he's more likely going to turn out to be a scoundrel and a princess is not going to marry that!"  
  
"Old Hattie also said he'd be a light in the darkness, Siri, so he won't be all bad. Stop focusing on the negative and think about the positive traits he could have."  
  
"Such as?" Siri eyed him.  
  
"Well, he's bound to have great survival skills..." Obi-Wan started.  
  
"True, he also gets a dose of that from his father..."  
  
"And he's bound to have ingenuity..." Obi-Wan continued.  
  
"A double dose of that from his father ..." Siri added.  
  
"And from what I know of his mother, he'll have a fierce sense of loyalty, a good sense of humor, and a heart of gold. I'm sure he will have handsome good looks, too. Any princess would fall for that." As these thoughts registered, Obi-Wan noticed Siri slowly change from her state of irritation to one of quiet pride.  
  
A grin crossed Siri's face. "Well, maybe that could happen."  
  
Siri continued to ponder. "Ok, so let's say he actually does marry this princess. The next thing Hattie said was that he'd have three Force sensitive children. Talk about long odds!"  
  
"It seems to me his whole life is going to be about long odds. Force sensitivity can run in families although it's unusual, it is possible." Obi-Wan reasoned as he sat beside Siri on the bench.  
  
"Then let's say he does have the three Force sensitive children, but all three Jedi?"  
  
"Why not, Siri?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, it's hard enough to let go of one child, I can tell you that from experience. No mother is going to give all three of her children to the Temple. That will never happen!"

* * *

**30 Years Later  
**  
"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the next and seen a lot of strange things, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there is one all powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."  
  
The way Han Solo tilted back his head and rolled his eyes was so familiar to the old man and in a matter of seconds it all registered. Conversations long since had, dear old friends long since gone, predictions, speculations, realizations all wove together in that very moment and the old man knew without a doubt who this Corellian smuggler was and what his destiny would be.  
  
A knowing grin spread slowly across Obi-Wan's weathered face. Siri would so love this! She, during a mission advocated by Palpatine in hopes of ridding himself of one more Jedi, produced a son whose destiny it would be to become a part of those to bring Palpatine's tyrannical reign to an end. Of course the future was still in motion, but old Hattie's prediction drifted through Obi-Wan's mind as a thought of great encouragement. If Siri's son was to marry a princess and have three force sensitive children who would be very important to the Jedi, then it made sense that the princess was the one they were on their way to help right now, Princess Leia of Alderaan. Obi-Wan knew Leia Organa and who she really was and that she would most certainly be able to have children strong in the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to laugh out loud at the irony of it all, but he knew he must keep this to himself. The Force had a sense of humor, indeed, and Obi- Wan was thrilled to be in on the joke. His own glory days were well behind him and he was now only the link to bring together this new generation of hope.  
  
"You cannot escape your destiny. One day, you will believe, son," Obi-Wan thought behind his smile.  
  
**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story and feel free to comment on this conclusion, as well.  
  
Obaona: Thank you, as always, for your thoughtful reviews. How was this for a sequel? I am glad the pregnancy came as such a surprise, because that is exactly what I wanted to happen to my readers! Yes, it was sad for Siri and I didn't realize it until you pointed it out but think about how Star Warsy her story really is. Another mother is also going to have to give up her son for his protection, in the future. ;) Siri telling Obi-Wan is just another step in their deepening friendship. Obi-Wan is the perfect man, isn't he? Sigh  
  
lala: Did it turn out that you knew what I knew? I thought you might know what I know but I didn't really know, you know? You'd make a great politician. lol. Thanks so much for reading all my Obi/Siri stories and thanks for the kind reviews. I am glad you liked them.  
  
BekahK: Thank you and I hope the epilogue measured up.  
  
mlah: Thank you and thank you for reading.  
  
KeaCerasiJade: You were the first to actually make the guess and as you can see you were right. I wanted to tell just enough but not too much. Your guess let me know that I, hopefully, wrote it just right. Thank you for reading my stories and for the kind reviews. Hopefully I will have more to write.  
  
ewan's girl: One of my most faithful readers and reviewers and fellow Obi/Siri fan. Thank you so much and I am glad you are enjoying my stories because I sure enjoy yours. As you can see you guessed right on who the baby was and I attribute that to great minds thinking alike ;) I'm glad you think it was a great twist because I really thought so too but didn't know if anyone would like it. As I wrote this I realized how easily Han came into this picture and I also liked the idea that I could elevate his role in the whole story with the idea that it was all part of the plan. Han really is just as important as the Skywalker twins, the way I see it. Hope you liked my epilogue.  
  
Kenobisaqt: Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Starkiller: Yes, yes it is Han! Thank you for the kind reviews and adding me to your favorites list. I am thrilled you like my stories so well. 


End file.
